American Dad!
American Dad! is an American adult animated sitcom created by Seth MacFarlane, Mike Barker, and Matt Weitzman for the Fox Broadcasting Company. American Dad! is the first television series to have its inception on Animation Domination. The series premiere aired on February 6, 2005, following Super Bowl XXXIX, three months before the rest of the first season aired as part of the Animation Domination block, commencing on May 1, 2005. Crossovers ''American Dad!'' on Family Guy *At the end of the episode "Meet the Quagmires", Peter had messed up the timeline and then fixed it. He then talked about how great it was that everything was back to normal again, building up to the obvious joke. Roger walked up on screen, saying his famous like "Where are all the pecan sandies?" *In the episode "The Man With Two Brians", Stewie tells Brian that he's a older than Carol Alt. A fourth wall joke featured Carol Alt, lousing around in her bed in the middle of the day, like the old lady she is and her husband, who is also extremely old, telling her that they just mentioned her on TV, apparently having been watching the Family Guy episode, although he calls it "The Family Man". Carol mistakes Family Guy as "the show with the fish". Her husband corrects her, saying that the show she's thinking of is "American Boy!". *In the episode "Blue Harvest", there is an easter egg with Roger making a non-speaking cameo as a customer of the Mos Eisley Cantina. *In the episode "Lois Kills Stewie", Stewie and Brian sneak into the CIA. While they were in there, Stan and Bullock both appear in the bathroom. They talk about the totally jank rumor, saying that Rob Schneider pays migrant workers to choke him while he masturbates. Later, they confronted Stewie and Brian and tried to shoot them for stealing the secrets, but they escaped. *In the episode "Excellence in Broadcasting", When Brian says that he's officially become a republican, a cutaway gag shows Stan in his house, watching Family Guy on TV and saying "Good ... good for Brian." *In the episode "Seahorse Seashell Party", Brian does shrooms has a stoner hallucination of Hayley and Jeff, who are also smoking, although they're smoking weed. *At the end of the episode "Business Guy", Peter wrapped up the plot, where he took over his father-in-law's business. He then went to Stan Smith on the Seth McFarlane news and asked what he had in store for him. Stan said that he was going to have the same plot, involving him taking over his father's business. Peter asked him if there was going to be a swamp monster there and Stan got scared like a little pussy. *In the episode "It's a Trap!", Roger plays the role of Moff Jerjerrod and Klaus plays the role of Admiral Ackbar. Roger introduces Jeremy the Terminally Ill Boy, playing himself, to Stewie, playing Darth Vader. Also, when Klaus says Admiral Ackbar's famous line, he follows it with "Also, who's cat?", showing a cat trying to get Klaus out of his fish bowl. *In the episode "Killer Queen", Barry makes a casual background appearance among the other fat kids at Camp Fresh Start. *In the cold opening for the episode "Bigfat", The Griffin Family went to visit their new neighbors, which turned out to be The Smith Family. Stan opened the door and Peter responded by saying "Joe! You can walk!", assuming that Stan was Joe because of their similar facial features. When they walked into the house, the entire main cast was there, including an out-of-costume Roger. The rules were kind of bent here, when Stan told The Griffin Family to keep Roger a secret between them. Each individual member of The Griffin Family met their coinciding Smith Family counterpart. Peter met Stan, Lois met Francine, Chris met Steve, Meg met Hayley, Stewie met Roger, and Brian met Klaus. Peter then thought it would be a good idea to call Quagmire and tell them about Roger, resulting in him being shot dead by Stan's infamous gun, much to the shock of everyone else. Fortunately, it turned out that this entire sequence was just a dream. *In the episode "The Simpsons Guy", Roger makes a cameo appearance in Kang and Kodos' space ship and claims that he went to summer camp with them. *In the episode "Send in Stewie, Please", Stewie did a series of voice impressions of other characters, voiced by Seth MacFarlane, including Peter, Quagmire, Brian, Dr. Hartman, Tom Tucker, Seamus Levine, Carter Pewterschmidt, Ida Davis, Jake Tucker, Family Guy's portryal of Jesus Christ, and finally, Roger Smith from American Dad. When voicing Roger, he said "Look, now I'm a gay alien." *In "GriffinTube", Meg was adopted by The Smith Family and lived with them for the last few minutes of the episode. Roger brought out a transporter machine that would send, whoever stands in it, to their home place. Roger was intending on using this to go to his home planet, but Meg jumped into it, thinking it would take her to space. However, since her homeplace was The Griffin House, this sent her back home, ensuring not just her status quo, but also Roger's, because now he would never go home. This was also the first appearance of Jeff Fischer. *In "No Giggity, No Doubt", Peter suggested that Quagmire takes anyone but him on his camping trip. He listed off a bunch of random people, and one of the people he mentioned was "Everyone from American Dad". Shortly after that. All of the characters he mentioned previously, showed up outside of his house, including the cast of American Dad. This included Stan, Francine, Smith, Hayley, Roger, Klaus, Jeff, Snot, Barry, Toshi, Avery, Jackson, Dick, Greg, Terry, Libby, Principal Lewis, Vince, Lisa, Mertz, Debbie, Akiko, Al, Bob, Linda, Buckle, Sharri, Father Donovan, Reginald, Billy, Sinbad, James Garfield, Krampus, Jack, Rusty, Sooleawa'Uha, Glenn, Mah Mah, Bah Bah, Gwen, Stelio Kontos, John Q. Mind, and Detective Turlington. ''Family Guy'' on American Dad! *In the episode "Family Affair", one of Roger's other families was The Griffin Family. He had a very close relationship with Meg. *In the episode "The People vs. Martin Sugar", Stan listed off his top 10 favorite dogs. Number one on his list was Brian Griffin, who made an appearance right in his show. Brian then said "Do I know you?" as he walked off, leaving Stan yelling "STOP PRETENDING YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" *In the episode "Return of the Bling", Klaus gets ready to go to school and dresses up in an attire comprised entirely of Family Guy merchandise. This means a Brian Griffin fat, an FG logo shirt, and a Family Guy titled lunchbox. *At the end of the episode "Hurricane!", (part of the super hurricane special, where all three Seth MacFarlane shows get affected by the same hurricane), Peter Griffin of Family Guy and Cleveland Brown of The Cleveland Show are seen in the same wreck that he's in and they all have a Mexican stand-off with each other. *In the episode "The Worst Stan", Steve and Roger are on the bus, watching an episode of Family Guy on their laptop, featuring Brian and Stewie getting off of an airplane. (The "episode" they're watching isn't actually a real episode. It was animated exclusively for that scene). Steve and Roger criticize how unrealistic it is for a baby and a dog to be allowed to get on an airplane and travel a long distance like that, without having anyone question them. They then compare it to themselves, saying that a teenage boy and an alien traveling on a bus, without having anyone question them. *In the episode "The Unbrave One", Francine takes an online pregnancy test from one "Dr. Vadgers". It is obviously a scam, but only Stan can see that. During the credits, a house is seen with lots of typing heard from inside. In the last few seconds, a close-up on a pair of hands is shown typing an e-mail signed Dr. Vadgers. The owner of the hands is Glenn Quagmire, who says his catchphrase, "Giggity." *In the episode "Fight and Flight", Roger's "carnival scene" in his Where's Waldo book contains an overhead view of the Spooner Street neighborhood where the Griffins live in Family Guy. See Also *American Dad Fanon Wiki Category:TV Shows Category:Seth MacFarlane Creations Category:American Dad!